shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallery:Title cards
A title card is the shot at the beginning of an episode to help viewers identify the episode. Серия 1 Off The Baa! title card.jpg|"Off The Baa!" Bathtime title card.jpg|"Bathtime" Shape Up With Shaun title card.jpg|"Shape Up with Shaun" Timmy In A Tizzy title card.jpg|"Timmy in a Tizzy" Scrumping title card.jpg|"Scrumping" Still Life title card.jpg|"Who's the Caddy?" Mower Mouth title card.jpg|"Mower Mouth" Take Away title card.jpg|"Take Away" The Bull title card.jpg|"The Bull" Saturday Night Shaun title card.jpg|"Saturday Night Shaun" The Kite title card.jpg|"The Kite" Little Sheep of Horrors title card.jpg|"Little Sheep of Horrors" Buzz Off Bees title card.jpg|"Buzz Off Bees" Fleeced title card.jpg|"Fleeced" Shaun Shoots the Sheep title card.jpg|"Shaun Shoots the Sheep" Big Top Timmy title card.jpg|"Big Top Timmy" Fetching title card.jpg|"Fetching" Mountains Out of Molehills title card.jpg|"Mountains Out of Molehills" Who's the Mummy title card.jpg|"Who's the Mummy?" Things That Go Bump title card.jpg|"Things That Go Bump" Abracadabra title card.jpg|"Abracadabra" Sheep on the Loose title card.jpg|"Sheep on the Loose" Washday title card.jpg|"Washday" The Visitor title card.jpg|"The Visitor" Shaun The Farmer title card.jpg|"Shaun the Farmer" Tooth Fairy title card.jpg|"Tooth Fairy" Bitzer Puts His Foot In It title card.jpg|"Bitzer Puts His Foot in It" Hiccups title card.jpg|"Hiccups" If You Can't Stand The Heat title card.jpg|"If You Can't Stand the Heat" Sheepwalking title card.jpg|"Sheepwalking" Tidy Up title card.jpg|"Tidy Up" The Farmer's Niece title card.jpg|"The Farmer's Niece" Camping Chaos title card.jpg|"Camping Chaos" Helping Hound title card.jpg|"Helping Hound" Troublesome Tractor title card.jpg|"Troublesome Tractor" Stick With Me title card.jpg|"Stick with Me" Heavy Metal Shaun title card.jpg|"Heavy Metal Shaun" Snore-Worn Shaun title card.jpg|"Snore-Worn Shaun" Save The Tree title card.jpg|"Save the Tree" Shaun Encounters title card.jpg|"Shaun Encounters" Series 2 Double Trouble title card.jpg|"Double Trouble" Draw the Line title card.jpg|"Draw the Line" Sheepless Nights title card.jpg|"Sheepless Nights" Spring Lamb title card.jpg|"Spring Lamb" Strictly No Dancing title card.jpg|"Strictly No Dancing" Who's the Caddy title card.jpg|"Who's the Caddy?" Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow title card.jpg|"Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow" Bagpipe Buddy title card.jpg|"Bagpipe Buddy" Supersize Timmy title card.jpg|"Supersize Timmy" Lock Out title card.jpg|"Lock Out" Cheetah Cheater title card.jpg|"Cheetah Cheater" Ewe've Been Framed title card.jpg|"Ewe've Been Framed" Bitzer's New Hat title card.jpg|"Bitzer's New Hat" Hide and Squeak title card.jpg|"Hide and Squeak" Frantic Romantic title card.jpg|"Frantic Romantic" Everything Must Go title card.jpg|"Everything Must Go" Party Animals title card.jpg|"Party Animals" Cat Got Your Brain title card.jpg|"Cat Got Your Brain" Two's Company title card.jpg|"Two's Company" In The Doghouse title card.jpg|"In The Doghouse" The Boat title card.jpg|"The Boat" What's Up, Dog title card.jpg|"What's Up, Dog?" Cock-a-Doodle Shaun title card.jpg|"Cock-a-Doodle Shaun" Bitzer's Basic Training title card.jpg|"Bitzer's Basic Training" Chip Off The Old Block title card.jpg|"Chip Off The Old Block" Pig Trouble title card.jpg|"Pig Trouble" Bitzer From The Black Lagoon title card.jpg|"Bitzer From The Black Lagoon" Zebra Ducks of the Serengeti title card.jpg|"Zebra Ducks of the Serengeti" Whistleblower title card.jpg|"Whistleblower" The Big Chase title card.jpg|"The Big Chase" The Magpie title card.jpg|"The Magpie" Operation Pidsley title card.jpg|"Operation Pidsley" Pig Swill Fly title card.jpg|"Pig Swill Fly" Shirley Whirley title card.jpg|"Shirley Whirley" Foxy Laddie title card.jpg|"Foxy Laddie" Shaun Goes Potty title card.jpg|"Shaun Goes Potty" An Ill Wind title card.jpg|"An Ill Wind" Fireside Favourite title card.jpg|"Fireside Favourite" Snowed In title card.jpg|"Snowed In" We Wish Ewe A Merry Christmas title card.jpg|"We Wish Ewe A Merry Christmas" Category:Browse